Lonely Eyes
by snmwordbender
Summary: Just a man in a pub. Just a woman with lonely eyes. The meeting of Emma Swan and Killian Jones in AU. (Song Fiction of Lonely Eyes by Chris Young)


Lonely Eyes

Song fic: Lonely Eyes - Chris Young

Italics: Song lyrics

Pairing: Killian Jones and Emma Swan

Background: AU. Killian Jones is in the modern world as a modern day man just having a drink at the pub when Miss Emma Swan walks in.

* * *

Tuesday_ night crowded bar._

Definitely crowded. Enough so that even he, a regular to the busy pub, was feeling ready to kick out some people. But that urge was no larger than a gnat. Pesky, annoying, but harmless enough.

Killian threw back some of his rum, the spiced concoction sliding down his throat with a pleasant and familiar burn.

_Some guy lights a cheap cigar._

_Bartender yells at him_

_So he walks out and you walk in_

A brush of a presence teased at his awareness, making him raise his gaze from the the warming glass cradled in his hand. His eyes began to scan the room out of old habit, lifting his drink up to his lips only to pause at the sight he found.

Blonde hair, tousled and loose hung around shoulders clad in leather. Red leather. Damn but did he appreciate a woman he could pull off leather. She had pale skin that looked like right out of a fairytale but eyes that saw the world for the harsh truth that it was. His gaze dipped lower, tracing the curve of cleavage that peeked out from her black tank top, taking in the dip of her waist to the slope of her hips to her dark jeans that hugged her legs in such a way little was left to imagination.

The beauty of the night, of the week, of his life perhaps, walked in -

_Right through that cloud of smoke,_

_Catcalls and dirty jokes._

The smoke ringed around her, once again giving Killian the feeling that she was from some other world. A world filled with magic and dragons, a few of the dragons probably having been slayed by her. She took a step and the vision of a warrior princess fled, but the impression stayed as she moved out of the doorway. Her gaze never wavered as the drunkards called out to her, their whistles grating.

Remembering the glass in his hand - for him to actually forget about his rum was more than rare - he closed the small distance and let some of the rum slid over his tongue, swirling it about his mouth.

Through the upturned glass, clear like a telescope, he watched her -

_Scan the room a couple times_

_Find a seat right next to mine._

His lifted his chin in interest. Of course he realized that with how crowded the bar was tonight it was almost impossible for her not to take one of the few empty seats that just so happened to be beside him.

But then again, she very well could have picked one of the empty seats that was not beside him. Yet here she was.

Killian watched out of the corner of his eye as she shrugged out of her jacket, baring her shoulders to him. She seemed nonchalant and yet he felt her awareness of their surroundings, so like his own. She was alert, watchful. Even as she settled her arms against the counter of the bar her shoulders never relaxed. She seemed so blindingly familiar to him in that one gesture and those eyes, he knew those eyes because those were -

_Lonely eyes._

_Well, it sure looks like_

_You just might_

_Be looking for something_

_For something, whoa._

"I'll have another," Killian called out to the bartender, settling his weight against the smooth surface of the bar once the bartender gave a nod of confirmation. Even the pleasure of having another drink didn't ease the consummation of his thoughts all swirling around the blonde by his side.

His thoughts lilted like a melody as a new glass, nicely chilled, slid into his hand,

**"**_Look at me_

_And I think you'll see_

_Those Lonely Eyes_

_Don't have to be alone tonight_**."**

_They analyze your glass of wine._

Killian had to hold back a chuckle at the wary looks people gave his lovely neighbor when she was handed her Chardonnay. She twirled her wrist, letting the golden liquid slosh about with a certain elegance that seemed to contradict the dim lighting and roughened patrons.

And then he couldn't resist rolling his eyes as once again she managed to -

_Roll away a pickup line._

_Now and then you check your phone._

Bloody hell, was she waiting for someone? If so then whoever was making her wait was a sodding idiot. Her eyes were constantly wandering, sometimes searching, sometimes an absent scan done out of old habit. And then once again her eyes -

_Catch mine and let 'em go._

_From the little bit I've seen_

_They're the perfect shade of green._

_Next time they come my way_

_Heaven help me make 'em stay._

Killian rubbed absently at his wrist, a slight phantom ache distracting him for a moment. It was only slight after all and besides, he was far more focused on how to approach the girl - no, the woman - beside him. She was not just a girl meant to be bedded for one night but rather a woman meant to keep. Though, bedding her tonight as well as keeping her certainly didn't sound like a bad combination.

"Careful there sailor. You sound like you might be going soft."

He silently scoffed at himself, brushing his fingers over his chin and measuring the slight scratch of scruff he met. Even the threat of going soft didn't deter him from wanting to pursue the lass beside him. But he would have to be somewhat cautious, because he knew the look in her eyes. He'd seen it in the eyes of every child without a mother, who lost a father, a loved one. He often saw it in his own reflection. The lose and the pain. But there was also undeniable strength that he saw and it drew him in.

They were kindred spirits, he could see it so clearly in her -

_Lonely eyes_

_Well, it sure looks like_

_You just might_

_Be looking for something_

_For something, whoa._

Dammit she had to be looking for a date. The man had to be ten kinds of a fool to stand her up. He took another swig of rum, oddly pleased to see her follow suit not even a moment later.

Absently, in a childish spurt or hope that somehow she would hear he thoughts he silently called out to her,

**"**_Look at me_.**"**

She didn't respond, but amused at himself he continued his silent request,

**"**_And I think you'll see_

_Those Lonely Eyes_

_Don't have to be alone tonight_**."**

And still nothing. Killian all but groaned, that childish part of himself had been so confident that his thoughts would have been loud enough to be heard, that they were kindred enough to share a bond that would let him share his silent request.

Maybe he'd had one rum too many...ha! Now that just wasn't possible.

He pushed his fingers through his hair, internally grumbling,

**"**_Don't make me pay my tab_

_Catch a cab,_

_Go home and kick myself to sleep tonight_**."**

It certainly was bad enough that his bike was in the shop getting fixed. Big city taxis. No, just taxis. Perhaps they were convenient for times like this when he needed a ride, but otherwise they just liked to clog up the streets.

He would definitely need to go sailing again, and soon. The openness, the wind, the freedom. He needed it. But not tonight.

_Gimme me sign_

_Just a smile_

_Baby, I'll be glad to lose myself deep inside..._

Deep inside her eyes; her smile that was sure to just light up her face like a sunset; her touch that he just knew was passionate. He just knew because her saw that passion there in her -

_Lonely eyes._

That was the best way to describe them because that was the truth she felt deepest in herself.

_Lonely eyes_

_Sure looks like_

_You just might_

_Be looking for something_

_For something, whoa._

_Look at me_

_And I think you'll see_

_Those Lonely Eyes_

_They don't have to be alone tonight._

"Hello, my name is Killian. Killian Jones." He extended his good hand, his old ring glinting in what bit of lighting was available.

He took it in as her gaze trailed his form only to lock with his eyes. Wariness. Caution. Distrust. It would have been enough to knock him flat if he hadn't seen that small spark of interest mingled with a touch of something he could only label as recognition, it was distant. Not the type of recognition a person gets from seeing a familiar face but from seeing something within that calls to their own person.

Thank goodness she felt it too.

When her hand slipped into his own, a mix of calloused and soft, he couldn't help but smile. Only to find that smile growing when her voice wrapped around, drawing him in hook, line, and sinker, "Emma Swan."

Going on an impulse, her brought her wrist up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. His eyes never leaving hers. They truly were a lovely shade of green. The perfect shade.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

_Lonely eyes, you don't have to be alone tonight._


End file.
